A toi de choisir
by Drudrue
Summary: Lilly Evans a 17 ans quand elle se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient énormément. Mais un jour, elle se doit de faire un choix. Attention, il y a un peu de UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Eh oui, je sais! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne les arrête pas mais que vous voulez vous quand on a des idées géniales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les écrire. Sans vouloir me vanter. En réalité, cette fic m'es venu en tête pendant un cour de plhilo et je me suis empressée de la commencer. Le rôle de Lilly risque d'en choquer certains au début mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez que le second chapitre va surement vous choquer. Kissous XXX.**_

_**Disclaimers: eh ben... les personnages n'appartiennent qu' à moi, rien qu'à moi! Si, si c'est vrai! Je vous le jure! Hein? Bon, on arrête d'en parler d'accord? Surtout que j'ai toujours raison! Lol! Kissous à tous.**_

_**Résumé: A 17 ans, Lilly Evans se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient vraiment beaucoup. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, où va la loyauté?**_

Prologue,

Nous sommes en 1969. Cela fait désormais cinq ans que Lord Voldemort, puissant mage des ténèbres, est au pouvoir. Avec ses Mangemorts, il revendique la pureté du sang et tue tous ceux qui s'opposent à son pouvoir ainsi que tous les Moldus. Il tue et c'est pour lui un jeu sanglant qui fait de lui le pire des monstres. Il inspire l'effroi, la peur. Il est la peur par excellence, celui qui mène le monde à la baguette, celui qui déteste les Moldus, celui qui tue par plaisir. Il est Celui-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Craint ou encore Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. Les Mangemorts sont ses serviteurs. Ils sont ceux qui lui obéissent, ceux qui tuent pour lui et avec lui! En cinq ans, son pouvoir sur le monde sorcier a grandi et il continue d'évoluer encore aujourd'hui. Chaque jour qui passe amène son lot de nouveaux massacres et Lord Voldemort gagne en puissance grâce à de nouveaux adeptes de la Magie Noire qui se mettent à son service pour ne pas être les cibles ou bien parce qu'ils revendiquent les mêmes idées. Lord Voldemort à aussi des espions dans l'autre camp. Vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes ici du côté du Mal.

Dumbledore, puissant sorcier, ennemi de Lord Voldemort. Il est le seul qui fasse réellement peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est l'espoir du monde sorcier, celui en qui tout le monde croit, celui que tout le monde respecte. Depuis le début, il se bat contre Voldemort et reste bien l'un des seuls à prononcer le nom de son ennemi. Il garde même une tendance à l'appeler Tom, en référence à son vrai prénom. Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une école où, comme vous le savez déjà, on enseigne la Magie aux élèves. De son côté, on trouve beaucoup de professeurs: le professeur Mcgonagall qui enseigne la Métamorphose, le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les Enchantements, le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la botanique, le professeur Salem qui enseigne la DCFM ... Les Aurors sont ceux qui chassent les Mages noirs et les metten à la prison d' Azkaban. En bref, tout le ministère de la Magie est du côté du vieux sorcier. Lui aussi possède des espions. Vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes ici chez les gentils, là ou triomphe le Bien.

Vous en savez maintenant assez pour lire l'histoire qui va suivre. Vous connaissez les méchants, vous connaissez les gentils, il ne vous reste plus qu' à découvrir les personnages de cette fiction. Mais cela viendra petit à petit. Le secret pour comprendre l'histoire, est de se dire que le mal n'est pas forcément si mauvais que ça et que le bien n'est pas forcément si gentil. Quand on aime mais qu'on est loyal à une autres personne, il faut faire un choix. Entre Bien et Mal, entre Amour et Loyauté, vous que choisiriez-vous?


	2. Une nouvelle famille

_**Note: Eh oui, je sais! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne les arrête pas mais que vous voulez vous quand on a des idées géniales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les écrire. Sans vouloir me vanter. En réalité, cette fic m'es venu en tête pendant un cour de plhilo et je me suis empressée de la commencer. Le rôle de Lilly risque d'en choquer certains au début mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez que le second chapitre va surement vous choquer. Kissous XXX.**_

_**Disclaimers: eh ben... les personnages n'appartiennent qu' à moi, rien qu'à moi! Si, si c'est vrai! Je vous le jure! Hein? Bon, on arrête d'en parler d'accord? Surtout que j'ai toujours raison! Lol! Kissous à tous.**_

_**Résumé: A 17 ans, Lilly Evans se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient vraiment beaucoup. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, où va la loyauté?**_

_**Chapitre 1,**_

Une nouvelle famille,

Sa mère était là, devant elle, accroupie, une main sur sa petite joue blanche pleine de tâches de rousseurs, pleurant à chaudes larmes silencieuses. Elle regardait sa petite fille, son petit ange, dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes en amande. La petite fille mordait soucieusement ses fines lèvres rouges, serrant tout contre son coeur Sniffle, son doudou qui ressemblait à un petit chien noir. De sa petite main blanche libre, elle tripotait nerveusement l'une de ses nombreuses mèches rousses. Le petit ange semblait inquiet de voir sa mère pleurer ainsi. De sa courte vie, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ni entendu pleurer.

Dans la rue, derrière la fenêtre, on pouvait voir de nombreux reflets rouges et des flammes qui dansaient, on entendait les hurlements apeurés des personnes qui courraient dans tous les sens, probablement, lui vrillant les tympans, et des détonnations qui la faisaient sursauter.

" Pourquoi tu pleures, maman?" demanda le petit ange.

" Je pleure parce que je t'aime ma petite fleur."

" Moi aussi je t'aime maman. De tout mon coeur jusqu'aux étoiles et même plus loin."

La petite fille effaca les larmes de sa maman en souriant et lui donna un baiser.

" Mais tu sais maman, il faut pas pleurer. Sinon, ça va rendre les étoiles tristes et elle vont pleurer."

" Je sais mon ange! Je sais!"

Elle pris la petite rousse dans ses bras, toujours en pleurant, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

" Je t'aime tellement ma fleur de lys!"

" Je t'aime aussi maman! Même plus que toi."

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la maman alors qu'elle rafermissait son étreinte.

" Maman! supplia l'enfant. Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît! Sinon, moi aussi je vais pleurer."

Une nouvelle détonnation la fit sursauter, ce qui ramena sa mère à la réalité.

" Lilly, écoute-moi! On va jouer à cache-cache, d'accord?"

" Quoi? Maintenant?"

" Oui, maintenant!"

" Alors je peux faire nuit blanche?"

" Oui!"

" Waaaaaahhhhh !"

" Mais écoute-moi bien Lilly, c'est trés important! Tu vas aller te cacher aussi bien que tu le fais d'habitude..."

" Comme quand vous mettez trés longtemps à me trouver?"

" Oui, c'est ça! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas que tu sortes! Pas avant que nous t'ayons trouvée ou appelée!

" Alors papa va jouer aussi? Tu as dit 'nous'."

" Oui, papa aussi va jouer. Maintenant, va te cacher et ne fais pas de bruit!"

" Promis! Je serais aussi silencieuse qu'un poisson! Tu as compris Sniffle? On ne doit pas faire de bruit!"

La mère sourit et embrassa son ange sur le front.

" File maintenant!"

Lilly ne se le fit pas répéter et monta au premier étage dans l'intention de trouver la cachette idéale.

" Où on va se cacher Sniffle? demanda-t-elle au doudou. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Oui, tu as raison! C'est une bonne cachette. Jamais maman ne trouvera dans sa penderie."

Elle se précipita da,s la chambre de ses parents et entra dans la penderie. Là, elle se faufila parmi les vêtements et s'y cacha, attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Il y avait encore beaucoup de bruits dans la rue et la petite fille sursauta quant elle entendit une détonnation assourdissante en provenance du salon.

" C'est quoi tous ces BOUMS? chuchota-t-elle. Quoi? Non, Sniffle! Tu as entendu maman! On ne dois pas sortir de notre cachette! Non! En plus, elle a dit de pas faire de bruit alors chuuuutt"

Gggggggrrrrrrrmmmmbbbblllllll !

" J'ai faim! se plaignit la petite fille. Pourquoi ils sont si longs? Ca fait déjà une heure que je suis cachée! C'est ennuyant à force!"

Dehors, les détonnations avaient cessé depuis quelques minutes. Même les cris avaient disparus. Tout était devenu silencieux.

" Tu crois qu'on peut sortit Sniffle? Je sais que maman veut pas, pas besoin de me le répéter! Mais ça fait trop long! J'ai faim! Pas toi? Ah, tu vois! Toi aussi! Alors on y va? Oui, tu as raison! si on désobéit, on va avoir des ennuis. Mais j'ai..."

Gggggggrrrrrrmmmmbbbbllllllll !

" ... faim! Ca fait mal! Bon... on y va!"

Elle sortit de sa cachette et ouvrit la porte de la penderie. Tout était calme dans la maison. Elle sortit dans le couloir et avança vers la cage d'escaliers, Sniffle dans ses bras.

" Maman, papa! J'ai faim! appela-t-elle en descendant. Papa! Maman! Vous êtes où? C'est pas drôle! Ca fait longtemps qu'on joue à cache-cache. J'ai plus envie de jouer."

Elle arriva au salon et fut étonnée de voir que tous les meubles étaient renversées.

" Haaaaww! Maman va crier! Qui c'est qui a fait ça? Je plainds le méchant pas beau qui va entendre les foudes de maman! Moi j'aime pas entendre maman hurler! Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sniffle? Oui! Sortons sinon maman va croire que c'est nous."

Elle se retourna pour sortir de la pièce et se remettre à ses recherches mais elle se cogna contre une grande chose dure toute noire et tomba sur les fesses.

" Aie !" gémit-elle.

Elle releva les yeux et vit que la gande chose dure était en réalité une personne portant une longue cape noire, une capuche rabattue sur la tête.

" Vous êtes qui Mr? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme ça? Je vous connais?"

L'homme à la capuche leva un fin morceau de bois qu'il tenait à la main et la pointa sur elle.

" Avada Ke..."

" Avada Kedavra !"

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit à la droite de la petite fille et vint frapper l'homme à la capuche qui s'effondra au sol. Lilly ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le corps inetre étendu devant elle. Jusquàce que deux pieds entrent dans son champ de vision. Là, elle vit que le nouveau venu portait lui aussi une robe noire. Elle reporta ses yeux jusqu'au visage de l'homme.

Il était tout simplement beau. Grand, brun, la peau mate. C'était réellement un bel homme d'une trentaine d'année. Mais ses yeux avaient quelques choses d'effrayant: ils étaient rouges. Rouges comme le sang. Il observait l'homme au sol avec un rictus mauvais.

" Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me désobéisse, Green! dit-il d'une voix froide comme la glace. Ou plutôt, tu le _savais_! On ne désobéit pas à Lord Voldemort, tache de t'en souvenir dans la mort!"

L'homme aux yeux rouges se tourna ensuite vers elle et la darda d'un regard neutre.

" Waaaaahhhh ! C'est chouette ce que vous avez fait Mr! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous m'apprendrez à le fair?"

Un sourire calculateur orna ses lèvres.

" Comment tu t'appelles?" la questionna-t-il.

" Moi? Je m'appelle Lilly, Mr."

" Quel âge as-tu?"

" J'ai 6 ans! Enfin... bientôt..."

Il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons en donnant un coup dans le corps de l'homme à la capuche pour le pousser de son chemin.

" Hey Mr? Où tu vas? Tu sais où sont mon papa et ma maman?"

Lord Voldemort s'arrêta et posa ses yeux rouges sur elle, la faisant frissonner.

" Suis-moi! ordonna-t-il. Et regarde où tu marche!"

" Mais... et le monsieur par terre? on le réveille pas?"

" Non! Quiconque désobéit à Lord Voldemort en subit les conséquences!"

" Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

" Taits-toi et viens!"

Et il sortit de la maison, laissant Lilly toute seule dans la demeure. Elle avait peur. L'homme à la capuche ne bougeait toujours pas; et ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle était seule. Seule avec Sniffle.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? J'ai peur! Où sont papa et maman? Maman m'a dit de ne jamais suivre un inconnu. Quoi Sniffle? Oui, c'est vrai! Aprés tout on le connait maintenant le monsieur."

" Lilly !" appela la voix froide de Voldemort.

" Oui! J'arrive !"

Et elle courrut sur les traces du Lord.

_**Fin du chapitre 1.**_

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous tarde la suite. En tout cas bonne nouvelle, je la lance tout de suite. Kissous XXX.**


	3. Première mission

_**Note: Eh oui, je sais! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne les arrête pas mais que vous voulez vous quand on a des idées géniales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les écrire. Sans vouloir me vanter. En réalité, cette fic m'es venu en tête pendant un cour de plhilo et je me suis empressée de la commencer. Le rôle de Lilly risque d'en choquer certains au début mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez que ce chapitre va surement vous choquer. Kissous XXX.**_

_**Disclaimers: eh ben... les personnages n'appartiennent qu' à moi, rien qu'à moi! Si, si c'est vrai! Je vous le jure! Hein? Bon, on arrête d'en parler d'accord? Surtout que j'ai toujours raison! Lol! Kissous à tous.**_

_**Résumé: A 17 ans, Lilly Evans se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient vraiment beaucoup. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, où va la loyauté?**_

_**Chapitre 2,**_

Première mission,

Sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit où Lord Voldemort avait emmené la petite fille avec lui. Septs année où il l'avait éduquée. Les débuts avaient été durs: elle ne cessait de réclamer ses parents, de pleurer quand elle se faisait mal ou quand on la grondait, et elle avait boudé pendant trois semaines quand on lui avait retiré Sniffle. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts s'étaient principalement occupés d'insuffler le Mal en elle. A l' âge de sept ans, elle tuait et déplumait son premier oiseau; à 8 ans, c'était un elfe de maison qu'elle avait étranglé parce qu'il lui avait servit des haricots au repas; et à neuf ans, elle avait envoyé l'un des enfants des servituers du maître à Ste Mangouste aprés lui avoir lancé des tas de Doloris pour s'amuser. Elle savait se faire respecter et obéir, d' autant plus qu'elle était la préférée du maître. Elle vait tous les droits et tous les serviteurs du Lord devaient accomplir ses quatre volontés.

Lilly vouait une extrême loyauté envers le Lord. Il était comme son père: celui qui l'avait élevée, nourrit, éduquée. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à utiliser la Magie, c'était lui qui lui avait acheter sa permière baguette aprés avoir fait un massacre, c'était lui qui lui avait appros à transplaner à l'âge de 10 ans. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd hui. Ayant subit un entraînement intensif, elle avait appris à tout prendre sur elle même, à tout canalyser, à se faire respecter, à gérer ses émotions. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne savait même plus ce que voulait dire aimer, tristesse, joie... Un seul mot comptait: obéissance. Elle était née pour ça, elle le savait. Elle devait obéir à son maître comme une enfant obéit à son père.

Cependant, malgré que le Lord était comme son père, elle se rappelait lui avoir demandé un jour, où étaient ses vrais parents. Et la réponse q'il lui avait donnée était ce qui animait un désir de vengeance.

**Flash back:**

_Elle était entrée dans le salon pour lui dire bonne nuit alors qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque, en compagnie de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais au moment de sortir de la pièce, elle n'avait pu empêcher la question de sortir de sa petite bouche._

_" Où sont papa et maman?" avait-elle demandé d'une petite voix flûtée._

_Tous les Mangemorts avaient tournés la tête vers elle puis vers le maître pour voir sa réaction._

_" Ils sont morts." avait-il répondit calmement sans même lui accorder un regard._

_" Comment?"_

_"Ils ont été tués!"_

_" Par qui?"_

_Le Lord avait alors posé ses yeux sur elle et un sourire avait orné ses lèvres._

_" Par Dumbledore!"_

_" Mais pourquoi? Je croyais qu'il était le gentil de l'histoire?"_

_" Oui, Lilly! Mais avant tout mon ennemi!"_

_Il avait alors cessé là la discussion et Lilly était montée se coucher._

**Fin du flash back.**

Depuis, Lilly s'entraîner pour être la meilleure, la plus forte, celle qui parviendrait à tuer Dumbledore. Elle ne comprenanit pas comment l'homme qui était du côté du Bien aurait pu commettre un tel crime. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle voulait se venger.

Lilly avait été conditionné avec les mêmes idéaux que le maître et elle ne vivait que pour le servir. Pour lui, elle ferait tout. Elle irait jusqu'à donner sa propre vie. Pour lui montrer qu'elle était la plus forte, la plus loyale et qu'elle l'aimait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il était tout simplement son père. Cependant, elle n'était pas une Mangemort, malgré qu'elle l'ait demandé à plusieurs reprises au maître. Mais il avait refusé à chaque fois, prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune pour le devenir et passer le test. Mais aujourd'hui, jour de son douzième anniversaire, ça allait changer. Elle allait enfin être initiée et elle se sentait tout excitée à cette idée. Elle allait enfin vivre sa première mission.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtit sa robe noire et la capuche assortit et elle avait rejoint le cercle que les Mangemorts formaient autour du maître dans la salle des tortures. Elle était la seule reconnaissable dans le groupe étant la plus petite et la seule avec des yeux verts émeraudes. Le silence était pesant tandis que tout le monde attendait que le Lord parle et donne ses instructions. Lilly, elle, regardait son maître droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'il l'appelle.

" Approche-toi, Lilly!" dit-il alors, toujours aussi glacial.

La rousse ne se le fit pas répéter et avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle vint se planter devant lui.

" Aujourd'hui est ton jour de gloire! Pour ta première mission, tu devras nous montrer à tous ce que tu vaux! Montre à tes ennemis qui tu es! N'ais aucune pitié! Si tu parviens à accomplir cette mission, tu seras grandement récompensée!"

" Oui, maître!"

" La mission est la suivant! Comme vous le savez tous, la rentrée scolaire est proche. De nombreuses familles se bousculent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfants, parents, grands parents... Je veux un véritable massacre de votre part à tous, Mangemorts! Le mot d'ordre du jour est TUER ! En revanche, pour toi Lilly, j'ai une autre mission à te confier. Tu as une cible précise."

" Laquelle maître?"

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du Lord.

" Une personne trés importante pour le ministère! Je veux que tu tues un Potter!"

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans le rang tandis que Lilly essayait de comprendre. Tout le monde savait que Lord Voldemort voulait décimer tous les hommes de la famille Potter. En effet, depuis des générations, seuls des garçons naissaient dans cette famille. Et si le maître voulait les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre, c'était parce que dans leurs veines coulait le sang de Godric Gryffondor, ennemi juré de Salazard Serpentard dont le maître était l'unique descendant. Mais ce qui semblait tracasser tout le monde dans cette annonce, c'était qu'en temps normal, Voldemort préférait lui même accomplir les meurtres des Potter.

" Mais maître..." s'éleva une voix dans le rang.

" On ne discute pas mes ordres, Avery!"

" Mais nous... Bien maître!"

" Lequel d'entre eux voulez-vous que j'élimine, maître?" demanda Lilly

" Il me semble que Richard Potter est la cible convenant le mieux. Ainsi, seul son fils restera sur ma liste."

" Mais... Etes-vous sûr qu'ils seront présents, maître?"

" Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Lilly! Ils seront là!"

Ainsi, en début d'aprés-midi, ils étaient caches dans une ruelle, attendant les ordres de Lilly. Etant la "fille" du maître, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle seraut celle qui donnerait les ordres.

" On attends quoi? se plaignit l'un d'entre eux. Evans, tu te décides où tu attends que je le fasse pour toi!"

" Peut-être que tu as peur?" lança Nott.

" Ferme-la, Nott! répondit-elle. Et je n'ai pas peur!"

" Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu restes là à attendre?"

" Gardes tes remarques débiles pour toi idiot! Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si je parle de ton comportement envers moi au maître!"

Il ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à elle sous peine de Doloris. Lilly sentait son cour battre la chamade. Elle se sentait trés excitée. C'était sa chance de montrer au maître ce qu'elle vallait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le déçoive. Sa première mission, son premier massacre, son premier meurtre/

" Vous restez là!" finit-elle par dire.

" Quoi?"

" Je vais repérer Potter! Vous attaquerez quand je vous en donnerez l'ordre!"

" C'est à dire?"

" A mon signal!"

" Et c'est quoi le signal?"

" Quand je danserais la macaréna! Bande d'imbéciles! Quand je lancerais la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel!"

" Je ne..."

" Ne discutez pas mes ordres! Si j'en vois un seul bouger, c'est avec un joli éclair vert que je l'envoie rejoindre le diable!"

Elle avait tant d'assurance, à seulement douze ans, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa contester. Lilly retira sa capuche et sortit de la ruelle, se fondant dans la foule. Elle voyait les visages souriants autour d'elle et une joie malsaine l'envahit en pensant à ce qui attendait tout ce petit monde. Bientôt, les cris, les pleurs, les hurlements allaient remplacer tous ces sourires. Le sang serait la couleur dominante de ce merveilleux samedi du mois d'août.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et entra dans la librairie qui s'appelait _Fleury et Bott_. Là aussi il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir repérer sa cible avec tous ses imbéciles au coeur trop gros. Elle observait les personnes présentes dans la boutique quand quelqu'un la bouscula, la faisant se cogner contre une étagère, et un livre lui tombant sur le crâne.

" Faites attention!" s'énerva-t-elle.

" Excuse-moi! s'excusa l'adolescent. On a du mal à avancer avec tout ce troupeau."

Lilly perdi totalement l'usage de la parole sur le coup. Il était tout simplement... magnifique! Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Les cheveux noirs en bataille et indomptables magnifiques, la peau bronzé, un sourire magnifique... et des yeux magnifiques. Des yeux chocolats comme jamais elle n'en avait vu. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan plein de malice.

" Heu... je..."

" Comment tu t'appelles?"

" Heu... je..."

" Moi c'est James! Et toi?"

Elle se ressaisit et lui répondit.

" Lilly!"

" Jamesie, tu rappliques? dit un deuxième garçon en pssant derrière. Arrête de draguer, Rémus a dû arriver maintenant! J'ai prévenu ton père qu'on allait le chercher!"

" Ouais, je viens! Ben... A plus Lilly!"

Et il disparut, laissant une Lilly perdue. Se concentrant sur la mission, elle avança dans la boutique, à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Personne qu'elle trouva rapidement dans un rayon , occupé à discuter avec une femme qui devait être son épouse. Elle était vraiment trés belle. Rousses aus yeux noisettes, ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon. Richard Potter, quant à lui, avait les cheveux bruns désordonnés et portait une moustache. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître grâce à la photo qu'elle avait vu une fois de lui dans la Gazette du sorcier.

Maintenant, elle devait lancer le signal et surtout ne pas perdre Potter des yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était certaine d'une chose, Potter ne resterait pas là sans rien faire. Il se sentirait obligé d'intervenir. Il fallait en finir au plus vite. Elle se retourna pour sortir du magasin mais au même moment, des cris terrifiés retentirent dehors. Tout le monde regarda vers la vitrine pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans la rue, les gens criaient et fuyaient le plus vite possible.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Lilly pour comprendre. Ces crétins de Mangemorts avaient désobéis! Et tout allait peut-être foirer par leur faute! La rousse vit alors avec horreur les gens de la boutique se presser et se bousculer vers la sortie. Le coueur de la jeune fille manque un battement quend elle remarque qu'elle avait perdu sa cible.

Elle réussit à se faufiller parmi la foule et à sortit du magasin. Le spectcle qui s'offrit alors à elle la laissa stoïque. Des centaines de personnes... qui criaient, hurlaient... se marchaient dessus... courraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux Mangemorts... Mangemorts que jetaient des sorts à tue-tête et rigilaient... et la marque des ténèbres que flotaient dans les airs!

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'emporta-t-elle. Bande de crétins! Vous allez tout faire capoter!"

" Adriana! Va chercher James et Sirius! Ils sont allés du côté du magasin de Quidditch pour aller chercher Rémus! Une fois que tu les auras retriuvés, amène les en sécurité, ramène les à la maison!"

Lilly tourna la tête et vit Potter hurlant à sa femme. C'était vraiment un coup de bol.

" Mais je..." s'exclama l'épouse.

" Ne discute pas Adriana! Vas-y! Je vais les repousser!"

" D'accord mais... soit prudent Richard!"

" Ne t'inquiètes pas!"

Mrs Potter l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea en courrant vers le masin de Quidditch. Mais en passant devant elle, elle s'arrêta.

" Ne reste pas ici! lui dit-elle. C'est dansgereux! Vas-t-en! Cours!"

Lilly pris un air de petit ange.

" Oui Madame!" répondit-elle poliement.

Elle observa la femme courrir dans la rue et quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, elle reporta son attention sur Potter qui sortait sa baguette et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la troupe d'assaillants. Se mettant en marche, elle le suivit de prés, faisant des exercices de contorcionnisme pour passer. Finallement, ils arrivèrent à un espace vide de personnes et Lilly en profita pour lui jeter un sortilège de désarmement et l'envoyer valdinguer dans une ruelle. Potter percuta un mur et tomba au sol. Elle récupéra la baguette de l'auror et marcha d'un pas direct, calme, lent et sûr jusqu'à la victime. Alors qu'il se relevait, il se figea en constatant qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que..."

" Endoloris !" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il s'ecroula au sol en hurlant. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un sortilège Doloris pour infliger la souffrance, Lilly le savait bien. C'était ce sortilège qu le maître utilisait sur ses serviteurs pour les punir. Elle cessa là la torture et propulsa l'auror contre le mur où, grâce à un sortilège de son cru, il resta collé comme un aimant. On pouvait lire sur son visage une atroce douleur mais surtout, de l'imcompréhension.

" Pou... pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

" Parce qu'on me l'a ordonné! Au fait, mon père te passe ses sincéres amitiés!"

Elle leva sa baguette et...

" Avada Kedavra !"

La lumière verte fusa de la baguette et frappa Potter qui tomba au sol, mort. L'adolescente observa le corps étendu par terre un cours instant, avant de tourner les talons. Ses yeux croisèrent immédiatement ceux de Mrs Potter, horrifiée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait assistée à la scène mais était trop choquée pour réagir.

Lilly reporta son attention devant elle et avança lentement vers la sortie. Elle passa à côté de la femme, toujours paralysée, sans même lui lancer un regard. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que la troupe Mangemorts arriva.

" Qu'est-ce que..."

" La mission est terminée! dit-elle. On rentre!"

" Quoi? Mais... et elle?"

" J'ai dit ON RENTRE ! Le maître m'a dit de tuer Richard Potter! Pas Adriana Potter!"

"Mais..."

" Les ordres sont les ordres! On y va!"

Et ils transplanèrent au repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" QUI EST LE CRETIN QUI A DESOBEIT A MES ORDRES ?" hurla-t-elle.

Ils étaient arrivés au manoir et à présent, dans le salon, Lilly voulait des expliquations. Elle était furieuse. Tout avait faillit rater et tout ça par la faute d'un abrutit qui ne voulait pas se dénoncer. Pas folle la guêpe.

" SI LE RESPONSABLE NE SE DENONCE PAS IMMEDIATEMENT, C'EST AVEC MON PERE QUE VOUS RELEREZ LA CHOSE !"

" Une sorcière nous avez vu! expliqua la voix de Nott. On ne pouvait pas la laisser crier au loup tout de même."

" C'était toi Nott?" demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas.

" EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT TOI ?"

" Oui!"

" ALORS TU AS DESOBEIT MALGRE MON ORDRE ? ET TU AS FAIT PIRE QUE MIEUX ! J'AI FAILLIT PERDRE POTTER DE VUE PAR TA FAUTE !"

" ..."

" DOLORIS !"

Nott hurla en tombant au sol. Lilly le malmena ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'annuler le sortilège.

" C'est la dernière fois que tu désobéis Nott! lança-t-elle. Parce que la prochaine fois, je t'envoie saluer Potter! Est-ce que c'est clair?"

" ..."

" JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU !"

" Oui!"

Au même moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit et Lord Voldemort entra. Immédiatement, ses serviteurs se jetèrent à ses pieds et embrassèrent l'ourlet de sa robe. Puis, il s'avança jusqu'à Lilly.

" Cette mission a été un succée! dit-il. On en parle déjà partout dans le pays! Tu as grandement réussi, Lilly! Et je suis fière de toi!"

" Merci maître!"

" Comme promis, tu auras droit à ta récompense! Tends ton bras!"

Lilly s'activa et tendit son bras gauche. Une douleur se fit ressentir alors que Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur son avant bras. On aurait dit qu'on la brûlait à l'acide mais Lilly resta stoïque et elle attendit que son père ait terminé. Et quand ce fut le cas, qaund elle regarda son avant bras, elle était enfin initiée. Elle portait la marque. Cette marque qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, celle là même qui avait été lancée un peu plus tôt dans la journée: la Marque des Ténèbres.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

**Alors? Pas trop choquées j'espère? Je sais que c'est pas facile de voir Lilly comme ça mais on s'y fait vite. En tout cas, pour ceux que ca inquièterez, il y aura bien une romance Lilly/ James. Kissous et reviews please! XXX**


	4. Nouvelle mission

_Note: Eh oui, je sais! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne les arrête pas mais que vous voulez vous quand on a des idées géniales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les écrire. Sans vouloir me vanter. En réalité, cette fic m'es venu en tête pendant un cour de plhilo et je me suis empressée de la commencer. Le rôle de Lilly risque d'en choquer certains au début mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez que ce chapitre va surement vous choquer. Kissous XXX._

_Disclaimers: eh ben... les personnages n'appartiennent qu' à moi, rien qu'à moi! Si, si c'est vrai! Je vous le jure! Hein? Bon, on arrête d'en parler d'accord? Surtout que j'ai toujours raison! Lol! Kissous à tous._

_Résumé: A 17 ans, Lilly Evans se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient vraiment beaucoup. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, où va la loyauté?_

**C'est parti pour les Rars,**

**Perruche Cevenole:** C'est vrai que pour un début mouvementé, c'est un sacré début mouvementé. Lily qui tue le père du garçon qui... oups, faut pas en dire plus, j'ai faillit faire une gaffe. C'est sûr que ça ne risque pas d'arranger les choses entre eux par la suite. Même loin - TRES loin- de là. Mais Voldemort n'est pas une personne que l'on pourrait nommer de tolérante, compréhensive et même adorablement gentil. Il tue et il passe même ce goût du meurtre aux autres et particulièrement à Lily... Merci encore pour la review et à bonne lecture. Kissous XXX

**Patpat:** Ma pat, je t'avoue que j'ai été tenté, un instant, de ne pas répondre à ta review comme toi tu le fais si bien avec nous. Mais heureusement, je ne suis pas comme toi et je prend pitié de la pauvre fille que tu es... Lol, je plaisante, je t'adore trop ma patou tu le sais bien. Kissous et merci d'avoir laissé une p'tite review.

**faby.fan: **Horriblement horrible. Niark niark. Moi aussi ça me fait mal au coeur et surtout bizarre de voir une Lily de 12 ans aussi cruelle mais quand on a un père comme Voldemort, c'est pas si étonnant que ça, si ? Bien sûr que Lily allait tuer Richard; elle ne vit que pour servir son maître et puis... une bonne partie de l'histoire est basée sur les crimes de Lily. Le pire c'est pour la pauvre Adriana, qui a vu son mari se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et qui n'a même pas su réagir. Non, Lily ne sais pas qui est James, du moins pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Merci encore d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kissous XXX

**Loulou the Chouette:** Ma loulou ! C'est vrai que tu étais là quand j'ai écris le chapitre 2...et que je l'avais écrit au QG aussi... Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, lol ! Ca te fais pas bizarre à toi aussi de la voir aussi méchante, notre Lils ? Des innitiatives ? C'est plutôt qu'elle est une sale tortionnaire, comme tu l'as si bien dit toi même. Avant de tuer elle ne peut s'empêcher de... jouer ? Oui, c'est ça jouer ! Big kiss ma Lou et au pire on se revoit à la fête d'Haloween mais chut... c'est classé secret confidentiel pour... qui tu sais.

_**Enfin, le chapitre 3,**_

Nouvelle mission,

Le meurtre de Richard Potter, grand Auror de son état, avait fait beaucoup de bruits. Pendants de nombreuses semaines, les gens avaient jasé se demandant inlassablement qui pouvait bien être le puissant Mangemeort qui avait réussi à l'abattre. Loin d'eux l'idée qu'une gamine de 12 ans ait pu lui faire perdre ses moyens par la surprise. Bien sûr Adriana Potter avait témoigné et avait assuré devant le Magenmagot qu'elle avait vu une Mangemort à peine âgée d'une douzaine d'années tuer son mari. Mais trés peu étaient le nombre de gens qui l'avaient crue. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort la présente à la foule des sorciers apeurés lors d'une attque.

Cependant, personne à part mrs Potter, n'avait pu voir son visage. Le maître tenait à ce qu'elle reste cachée, pour sa propre sécurité, depuis qu'elle était l'une des Mangemorts les plus recherchés du pays. Et pourtant, en 5 ans, elle en avait tué des gens. Elle était la plus puissante et la plus respectée des Mangemorts. Elle était placée en second lieu, juste derrière le maître, c'était elle qui faisait passer les tests aux éventuels futurs Mangemorts, ceux qui voulaient servir le Lord. Des tests où ils devaient tuer le premier Sang de Bourbe qu'on leur amenait. Et ceux qui refusaient d'accomplir le geste, elle les tuait sans aucune once de pitié. Elle récoltait toutes les missions importantes. C'était même elle qui avait été choisi pour amener les Détraqueurs et les Géants à leur cause. Elle était parti les voir et avait parler au nom de son père et du pouvoir qu'il possédait, leur affirmant qu'ils gagneraient beaucoup en les rejoignant. Ca n'avait pas été difficil de les convaicre, Voldemort pouvant leur offrir beaucoup plus que le ministère. A seulement 17 ans, Lily était le bras droit du maître.

Toutes ses missions avaient été un succés. Elle était la plus mauvaise et la plus redoutée des Mangemorts. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ses victimes et à les entendre crier, hurler, gémir, supplier. Elle aimait ça, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur eux, comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires chiens qu'elle pourrait écraser d'une simple caresse du pied. Elle dominait ses victimes. Mais ça devenait lassant. Ca ne l'amusait plus autant, elle en éprouvait un ennui mortel à chaque fois. Elle avait besoin de queslque chose de nouveau, où la dominance ne serait pas aussi facil... Plus qu'un jeu, ce serait un défi.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, elle torturait Carl Jonhson, un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle avait beau le faire crier sous tous les angles, elle s'endormirait presque. L'homme était écrasé sur le sol comme si un lourd poids appuyait sur ses épaules et qui, pourtant, n'était pas là. De violents spasmes l'avaient pris, faisant trembler son corps recouvert de blessures qui coulaient à flot. Il tenta de se relever mais s'écroula de nouveau au sol dans sa veine tentative. Lily, elle, le regardait faire tout en jouant avec sa baguette qu'elle balançait d'une main à l'autre.

" Tu m'ennuies, Carlito ! dit-elle d'une voix réellement ennuyée. J'espèrais que tu égaierais un peu ma journée mais..."

Elle soupira.

" J'ai dû me démener pour avoir l'autorisation de m'amuser un peu avec toi, sans trop t'abîmer, mais tu ne fais rien pour m'aider. Ni pour m'amuser. Tu ne cries pas assez fort, tu ne supplies pas... Pourtant tu as mal, alors Cries, bon sang ! Hurle à la mort ! Tu ne fais rien pour calmer mes nerfs, au contraire. Et maintenant, par ta faute, j'ai un mal de crâne de tout les diables !"

Il se releva mais à peine était-il debout que...

" A enfin... Endoloris !"

Jonhson retomba au sol, secoué de nouveaux spasmes; et se remit à hurler de plus belle. La rouquine eut un long baillement d'ennui.

" Je dois dire qu'ils entraînent bien leurs hommes à l' Ordre mais un jour ça va leur coûter cher, crois-moi."

Puis elle se mit à chantonner.

" Un deux trois, nous irons aux bois; Quatre cinq six, cueillir des cerises; sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf; dix onze douze, elles seront toutes rouges. Bon, ça suffit maintenant, on arrête de jouer ! Projecto !"

La pauvre victime fut violemment repoussé contre le mur du fond. Là, des chaînes sortirent du mur et s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et même de son cou.

" Tu as abusé un peu trop longtemps de ma patience et de mon... hospitailité, Carlitounet ! Je vais demander au maître l'autorisation de t'achever, ça sera plus marrant !"

Elle sortit de la salle des tortures du manoire en claquant la porte. Son mal de tête était toujours là et elle maudissait les imbéciles qui avaient le malheur de se mettre sur la route du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quoi que sans eux, elle devrait trouver de nouveaux jouets. Elle se massa la tête, prenant la direction de sa chambre.

" Argh ! J'ai un de ces mals de crâne !" se plaignit-elle.

" Ca n'étonne personne ! Tu l'as fait hurler comme hurle une bête à l'agonie ! J'étais à l'aile ouest et... je peux te dire qu'on l'entendait clairement jusque là bas."

Elle lança un regard noir au "malheureux" qui venait de lui dire ça.

" Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy ! Et dis-moi plutôt ce qui me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta visite !"

Lucius Malfoy était Mangemort depuis prés d'un an. C'était Lily elle même qui lui avait fait passer on test d'admission. Il était plutôt bien foutu... Grand, blond, les yeux gris et aussi froids que la glace. Il faisait preuve d'une crauté sans borne quelque soit la situation et comme elle, il aimait torturer les gens.

" Allons Lily, tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler Lucius depuis le temps..."

" Malfoy, je ne me répèterais pas alors réponds à ma question !"

" Ok, du calme Tigresse ! Le maître nous a appelé, il y a une réunion ce soir."

" Non, sans blague !" répondit-elle sarcastique.

" Tu es conviée aussi !"

" Me prendrais-tu pour une imbécile, Malfoy ? Si de simples pions de bas rang comme vous êtes convié, je le suis également ! N'oublies pas qui je suis ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu **me** voulais à **moi **!"

" Ne me compare pas à tous ces amoureux des Moldus et ces Sangs de Bourbes dehors ! Je suis bien loin d'être à un rang aussi faible que le leur !" s'énerva le blond.

" C'est vrai, Malfoy ! Tu vauts mieux que tous ces sangs impurs mais tu n'en est pas pour autant plus faible que moi !"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Lily savait qu'il avait bien envi de lui lancer une pic et peut-être même un sortilège Doloris mais il s'en abstint. Non seulement parce qu'il la respectée comme son second maître mais aussi parce qu'il savait que le sort pour l'avoir touché était la mort. Le Lord avait été trés clair la dessus. Personne ne touchait à Lily ! Aussi bien physiquement que sexuellement.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, Malfoy sur les talons Elle ne lança pas même un regard à la fille assise sur son lit, prenant ses aises, mais s'adressa à elle d'une voix tranchante.

" Dégage de mon lit, Black !"

Elle alla jusqu'à sa commode et pris un petit flacon dont elle entreprit de boire le contenu. L'effet fut immédiat puisque son mal de tête disparut instantanément.

" Et si je refuse ?" la défia ladite Black.

Lily revint jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur elle pour lui susurer d'une voix réellement froide qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, n'importe qui sauf Bellatrix Black bien sûr.

" Si tu ne bouges pas immédiatement tes grosses fesse répugnantes de mon lit, je te jure que tu te souviendras de ce que les mots "souffrance" et "douleur"veulent dire ! Surtout que mon lit est bien trop pur pour être souillé par une faible sorcière comme toi !"

" Je ne suis pas faible !" s'énerva Bellatrix en se levant d'un bon.

Lily ricana.

" Oh si, tu es faible ! Ta réaction le prouve ! La neutralité tu connais, trés chère ?"

La brune sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, la faisant éclater de rire sous le regard méfiant de Malfoy.

" Range ta baguette, Black ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi ! Et puis, tu fais littéralement pitié !"

Bellatrix Black était, elle aussi, une Mangemort auservice de Voldemort. Elle était arrivée en même temps que Malfoy et avait séduisament torturé sa victime avant de l'achever. Mais si tous les autres Mangemort respectés Lily, il en était tout autrement de Lily. Depuis le premier jour elle la haïssait. Pourquoi ? Jamousie ! Lily était belle, puissante, cruelle... Mais avant tout, elle était la préférée du maître et de surcroît son bras droit. En bref, tout ce que Bellatrix n'était pas. Et Lily prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler tous ces détails.

" Répètes ce que tu viens de dire !" cingla-t-elle la main se crispant d'avantage sur sa baguette.

" Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'arriveras si tu lances le sorts que tu rêves tant me jeter... Je n'y peux rien, moi, si **Je **suis **sa **préférée ! Allez, pose cette baguette, tu risques de te faire mal !"

Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits de Black.

" Si tu es sa préférée, pourquoi n'as-tu pas eu l'autorisation d'aller à la dernière attaque ?"

" Eh bien, vois-tu... J'en ai parlé avec** mon père** et les raisons qu'il m'a donnés m'ont amplement suffit. De plus, je doute qu'elles ne te regardent !"

" Ouais, c'est ça ! Mais si tu veux mon avis..."

" Justement, je me fiche totalement de ton avis."

" C'est pas grave, je te le donne quand même ! Tu te ramollis !"

" Ferme-là, Bellatrix ! intervint oses-tu lui parler de la sorte ? Elle est ton maître ! Tu lui dois le respect !"

" Non, elle n'est pas mon maître ! Mon maître, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres et..."

" Belle preuve d'allégence." remarqua Lily en secouant la tête positivement.

Bellatrix la fusilla du regard puis se retournant vers Malfoy:

" Mais j'avais oublié ! Toi, ce qui t'intéresse dans cette histoire, si tu joues tant les chiens chiens à sa maîtresse dans cette affaires, c'est parce que tu aimerais bien la mettre dans ton lit ! Je me de..."

" Oh ! C'est pas bien de dire des choses pareilles !" se moqua la rouquine.

"... mande comment Cissy peut rester avec toi tout en sachant de quoi tu rêves toutes les nuits ! Dis-moi Lucius, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que de toute manière tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir ?"

" Bon ,ça suffit ! intervint-elle finallement. Malfoy, laisse-moi régler ça, tu seras gentil ! Alors, Bella ! Va au bout de ta pensée ! Pas ausujet de Malfoy et ses idées salaces de lui et moi dans un lit mais concernant mon... c'était quoi déjà le terme ? Ah oui, ' Je me ramollis '..."

" Eh bien... Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu sur le terrain !"

Elle saisit sa baguette et se remit à jouer avec.

" Tu veux peut-être que je me rattrape ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi, tu en es capable ?"

" Tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles !"

" Oh non ! Je sais parfaitement à qui je parle !"

" Parfait, je voulais juste m'en assurer avant... Endoloris !"

Comme Carl Jonhson avant elle, Bellatrix s'écroula au sol, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle se tortillait sur le sol en hurlant fort, **trés** fort.

" Bien, je sens que je vais m'amuser ! Tu cries plus fort que Jonhson, Belle ! C'est bien !"

La brune continuait de hurler alors que le jeu commençait à peine pour Lily. Elle annula tout de même le sort au bout de quelques minutes de tortures.

" Alors ? Tu reviens sur tes paroles ?"

" Va te faire voir !"

" Mauvaise réponse ! Endoloris !"

Et la torture reprit. Lily s'amusait beaucoup, ça faisait réellement longtemps qu'elle n' avait pas pris autant de plaisir à torturer quelqu'un. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était une Mangemort que ça rendait les choses plus intéressantes. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle mit fin à la douleur et...

" Alors, Black ? Tu t'excuses ?"

" Jamais !"

" A ta guise ! Endoloris !"

Des larmes de douleur commençaient à couler le long des joues de la "pauvre" victime qui continuaient d'hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, se tenant les côtes. Lily la tortura ainsi pendant une dizaines de minutes plus longues les unes que les autres pour Black mais trop courtes pour elle.

" Alors, tes excuses ?"

" Plutôt crever !"

" Ok, si c'est ce que tu souhaites... Avada Kedav..."

" NON ! Non, d'accord ! Je.. arrêtes ! Je... pardon... s'il te plaît..."

Lily baissa sa baguette.

" Alors, qui est la plus faible de nous deux, Bella ? Laquelle de nous deux a supplié ? Laquelle de nous deux a pleurer ? Tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que tu n'arriveras jamais à mon niveau ! Parce que moi, je ne me serais jamais laissée aller à supplier, j'aurais préféré la mort pour prouver au maître à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point je lui étais fidèle ! Mais je te félicite quand même. Tu as bien tenu... 20 minutes, disons !"

Malfoy éclata de rire tandis qu'on frappait à la porte.

" Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-elle froidement.

Nott entrouvrit la porte et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Bellatrix à terre.

" Le maître veut nous voir ! Tous ! La réunion va bientôt commencer !"

" On arrive !"

Lily sortit la première, souriant à la réplique que Nott lançait à Black.

" Tu as encore voulu faire des tiennes ! Quand est-ce que tu comprendras ? Tu dois la considérer comme ton maître ! Elle est ta supèrieure ! Mais tu verras: tu apprendras à la respecter ! Tu auras toute une année pour ça !"

" Comment ça ?" demandèrent Malfoy et Black en même temps.

" Oh, vous le saurez bien assez tôt !"

Ils étaient tous réunis au salon, attentant l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort. Tous Mangemorts confondus: les anciens et les nouveaux réunis. Les nouveaux étants des Mangemorts âgés de 16, 17 ans qui n'étaient Mangemorts que depuis peu; en général, encore des étudiants. Ils étaient tous mis en rang dans la pièce. Mais Lily, elle, s'était installée à part. Sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, jambes croisées, elle observait le soleil qui se couchait à l'ouest.

C'était vraiment magique. Toutes ces couleurs qui illuminaient le ciel: du bleu, du orange, du rouge, du rose, du violet, du blanc. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ppréciait c'était regarder les couchés de soleil, ses rayons frappant doucement sa peau laiteuse. Ca lui rappelait certains souvenirs avec ses parents... mais c'était toujours un peu flou pour qu'elle puisse en connaître le sens.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Voldemort entra dans la salle faiblement éclairée. Il se placa au centre t, comme à l'accoutumée, ses fidels vinrent embrasser l'ourlet de sa robe. Mais Lily ne bougea pas, elle était, comme qui dirait, exemptée de cette "cérémonie." Elle continuait de regarder le ciel, ses cheveux flottant légèrement avec la petite brise qui s'était levée.

" Lily, viens ici !"

Elle se leva et vint se placer à la droite de son maître. Les yeux rouges de son père se posèrent un instant sur elle avant de retourner à la troupe de Mangemorts.

" Que tous mes fidels serviteurs encore scolarisés à Poudlard s'avancent de deux pas !"

Ces derniers obéir. Ils étaient 5, 5 Mangemorts, dont 3 scolarisés à Serpentard, 1 à Serdaigle et 1 à Gryffondor. Lily sourit en remarquant que Black boitait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle lui lança un regard haineux sous sa capuche. Un rictus mauvais se formant sur ses lèvres, Lily ressortit sa baguette et se remit à jouer avec.

" Bien ! Vous serez tous les 5 sous les ordres de Lily !"

" Quoi ?"

C'était le cri de surprise de Black. La pauvre, déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas se la voir mais là, elle allait en plus devoir obéir à ses quatres volontés. Le sourire de Lily s'ellargit. Oh oui ! Elle allait bien s'amuser.

" Tu m'as parfaitement compris, Bellatrix ! Lily ira à Poudlard cette anée !"

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs et Lily observa longuement son père, attendant qu'il continue. Elle était curieuse de connaître les raison du changement d'avis de son père et de son entrée à Poudlard.

" Silence ! Lily est la seule à pouvoir accomplir la mission que je vais lui confier ! En un an, aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé ! Et je sais que je peux compter sur elle.Vous m'avez déçu ! Je pensais que votre but premier était de me faire plaisir mais vous n'avez pas compris un seul instant que ce moyen était à portée de votre main ! Lily, es-tu prêtes à accomplir la mission que je vais te confier ?"

" Ma vie pour vous, maître !"

" Je savais que tu répondrais ça !"

" Mais sans vouloir vous presser maître, j'avoue être curieuse et impatiente de savoir ce que vous attendez de moi."

" La pateince est une vertue, Lily; je te l'ai déjà dit !"

" Je le sais bien maître mais cela fait longtemps que je m'ennui et que j'ai besoin d'action ! D'ailleurs notre dernière conversation..."

" De sang a coulé dans les villes depuis; et grâce à nous ! Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Tu ne seras pas déçue parce que je t'ai réservé ! Comme vous le savez, j'ai pour but, depuis de nombreuses années déjà, de tuer tous les hommes de la famille Potter. J'en ai abattu un grand nombre et il y a 5 ans, grâce à Lily, Richard Potter a été ajouté à ma longue liste. Cependant, le dernier d'entre eux est encore en vie.. Il est l'unique descendant et héritier par le sang de Godric Gryffondor, l'ennemi juré de mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Vous connaissez Potter !"

Les 5 étudiants aprouvèrent.

" Mais il y a un problème avec ce dernier ! Il reste encore à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire et il est donc intouchable pour moi; avec Dumbledore a proximité, je ne peux rien tenté contre lui quand il est là bas. De plus, le vieux fou à assurer une protection sur lui quand il se trouve en dehors du château, le protégeant ainsi de toute personne qu'il considère comme un ennemi. C'est pourquoi je veux que Lily se rende à Poudlard cette année pour le tuer. Tu devras empl..."

" Maître !é

" Oui Bellatrix ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

" Confiez-moi cette mission ! Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je vaux, laissez-moi faire mes preuves à vos yeux ! Je peux le faire, je le sais..."

" Voyez-vous cela ! s'exclama Lily avec un sourire diabolique. Tu penses en être capable ? Alors que depuis le temps que tu "fréquentes" Potter tu n'as jamais rien tenté contre lui ? Arrête de rêver, Black ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais; et c'est à moi que cette mission a été confiée !"

Regard meurtrier sous la capuche puis...

" Mais je peux le faire ! Si vous m'en donnez la chance maî..."

" Mais justement Bella ! Tu as toujours manqué de chance !"

" De toute façon, il n'y a que Lily pour accomplir cette mission."

" Mais..."

" Ca suffit Bellatrix. Tu es une ennemi de Potter, il te considère comme tel ! Sa protection marchera donc contre toi ! Mais Lily... Il ne la connais pas. Il suffira que tu craies un lien de confiance avec lui, que tu t'approches de lui... pour qu'il te considère comme une amie, comme une confidente. Tu ne devras pas attirer l'attention sur toi; Dumbledore t'auras à l'oeil au départ alors soit prudente !"

" Oui maître !"

" Mais maître... je connais Potter beaucoup mieux qu'elle ! De plus, mon cousin est son meilleur ami et..."

" Et tout le monde sait que tu t'entends trés mal avec Sirius Black et qu'il t'exècre plus que tout. Il te croiserait dans la rue en train de mandier, il te cracherait à la gueule ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte la mission ! Ca me défoulera !"

" Bien, la réunion est donc terminée. Tu iras chercher tes affaires scolaires ce week end ! Mais une chose importante Lily... Tu connais ma haine pour Dumbledore et je connais la tienne ! Ne te laisse pas emporter par la haine et la vengeance ! Tue-le si tu en as l'occasion mais ne mets pas ta mission en périle !"

" Oui, maître !"

Lord Voldemort traça son chemin et sortit de la pièce. Lily le suivit mais en passant à côté de Black elle stoppa sa marche.

" Dommage pour toi, Bella. Mais comme tu le sais déjà, **je** suis **sa **préférée. Passe une bonne soirée !"

Puis elle rejoignit son père sous le regard haineux de la brune qui jurait qu'un jour elle se vengerait, qu'elle prouverait sa supèriorité à Lily. Et elle ne croyais pas si bien dire...

_**Fin du chapitre 3.**_

Un chapitre qui a été long à venir mais qui était pourtant écrit depuis longtemps. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai plusieurs fics en cours et que je dois donc toutes les updated. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. De plus, je change le rating, vous l'aurez remarqué, la fic passe en M. Gros kissous à tous XXX


	5. Rencontre au chemin de traverse

_**Note: Eh oui, je sais! Encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne les arrête pas mais que vous voulez vous quand on a des idées géniales, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir les écrire. Sans vouloir me vanter. En réalité, cette fic m'es venu en tête pendant un cour de plhilo et je me suis empressée de la commencer. Le rôle de Lilly risque d'en choquer certains au début mais... Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais sachez que ce chapitre va surement vous choquer. Kissous XXX.**_

_**Disclaimers: eh ben... les personnages n'appartiennent qu' à moi, rien qu'à moi! Si, si c'est vrai! Je vous le jure! Hein? Bon, on arrête d'en parler d'accord? Surtout que j'ai toujours raison! Lol! Kissous à tous.**_

_**Résumé: A 17 ans, Lilly Evans se voit confier une mission trés importante par une personne à qui elle tient vraiment beaucoup. Mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, où va la loyauté?**_

**RARS:**

**liloune: **Moi aussi je trouve. Mais étrangement je l'aime bien notre Lily en sadique comme ça. Pas toi ? Merci encore pour la review. kissous

**Loulou the chouette: **Moi aussi j'aime Lily en méchante. Pour les cafard, j'ai pas eu besoin. Finallement elle s'est calmée. Faut dire que la menace du MP3 ça marche bien sur elle. Lol ! Kissous ma Lou.

**ladybird: **Plutôt première vraie rencontre. La première fois ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlés. C'est vrai que l'histoire et une Lily aussi méchante sont assez inatendues mais comme ça ça change. Et puis l'histoire te plait c'est le principal ? Kissous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5.**

Le chemin de Traverse,

Le samedi suivant, elle était fin prête pour aller acheter ses affaires scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Le soleil frappait déjà fort en ce début de matinée, annonçant une belle et chaude journée d'été. La rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas. Il ne restait plus que 5 jours et sa mission débuterait. Il lui tardait d'être à Poudlard. Parce qu'elle y retrouverait Dumbledore et là... elle lui ferait payer la mort de ses parents.

En attendant, elle descendait telle une reine les marches qui menaient au Grand Salon du manoir. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans ladite pièce, elle remarqua son père, entouré de quelques Mangemorts. Elle s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

" Lucius, Rodolphus, Crabbe et Goyle t'accompagnent !" lui dit le maître sans préambule.

Elle acquiessa en s'asseyant à table tandis qu'un elfe de maison lui portait son petit déjeuner. Elle posa son regard sur l'ensemble des encagoulés qui se trouvaient là, et s'arrêta sur Bellatrix Black. Elle eut un sourire des plus mauvais.

" Maître ! Puis-je vous demander l'autorisation d'emmener Bella avec moi ?"

" Qu... quoi ? bégailla la brune. Pourquoi moi ?"

" Mais parce que je veux que tu vienne trés chère Bella. Tout le monde sait à quel point toi et moi sommes proches ! On est comme des soeurs; et je n'imagine pas une journée de shopping sans toi."

Black lui lança un regard assassin.

" Bien Bellatrix tu les accompagneras donc !"

" Mais... bien maître."

Lily jubilait de plaisir. C'était trop facil et vraiment trop bon. Elle le sentait: sa journée serait l'une des plus belles, des plus amusantes et des plus sadiques qu'elle aurait jamais vécu. Et pendant qu'elle rirait, cette trés chère Bellatrix allait vivre un vrai calvaire.

" Où en sont les préparatifs, Argon ?" demanda le Lord à un grand homme avec un petit bouc gris.

Argon Ipérite était d'une certaine aide aux manigances du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, il travaillait à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal; et il était l'un des professeurs les plus détestés de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il espionnait le vieu fou pour leur compte. Dumbledore donnait trop sa confiance à n'importe qui et ça causerait sa perte.

" J'ai envoyé l'inscription de votre fille, maître ! Dumbledore l'a bien reçue mais il aimerait une rencontre avec le directeur de Durmstrang pour son dossier scolaire."

" Trés bien ! Cela m'aurait étonné de sa part de ne pas se renseigner sur la venue d'une nouvelle élève. Tu vas de ce pas aller voir Karkaroff, Argon ! Il est encore un jeune enseignat là bas et il veut être à mon service... Dis-lui qu'il est temps pour lui de faire ses preuves. Il devras se débarasser du directeur de Durmstrang pendant quelques heures et se faire passer pour lui. Juste le temps de recevoir le vieux sorcier. Parts sur le champs et dis-lui que s'il réussi, il sera grandement récompensé. Mais s'il échoue..."

L'assemblée frissonna à cette dernière phrase. Tout le monde savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnait aucune erreur. Lily, quat à elle, suivait la conversation sans vraiment d'attention.

" Oui, maître... Je... je vais le tenir au courant de vos ordres !"

Ipérite s'empressa de sortir immédiatement de la demeure pour transplaner quelque part en Bulgarie.

" Heu... maître..." intervint une voix dans le groupe.

" Oui, Keyson !"

" Heu... je... nous nous sommes rendue... à l'appartement de... de Slughorn..."

" Et... ? Vous avez échoué ?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Keyson recula d'un pas, sachant que c'était lui qui serait puni. Ce serait lui parce que c'était lui qui avait pris la parole. Voldemort poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

" Ca devient lassant... Que d'échecs depuis deux jours..."

" M... maître..."

" Je suis fatigué de vos erreurs de débutants. Lily, ici présente, ne m'a jamais déçu une seule fois en 12 ans. Elle a été une élève exemplaire, elle a su accomplir mes ordres sans erreur, aucune... Elle a tué l'un de mes grands ennemis, et bientôt elle tuera son fils unique. Mais vous... vous êtes incapables de mettre un simple enseignant à ma cause... !"

" Mais... m... maître, le vieux sorcier était déjà venu... il sortait de chez lui... il..."

" SILENCE !"

Il s'était levé et dardait sa troupe avec une froide colère. Ils avaient tous baissé les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard devenu rouge sang de haine.

" Vous essuyez de nombreux échecs et vous vous permettez de discuter ! Même si Dumbledore était passé, vous auriez dû entrer et si c'était nécessaire le tuer ! Lily !"

Elle releva la tête de son porridge et attrapa la baguette que son père lui tendait.

" Occupe-toi de lui ! Je me retire ! Voir leurs sales têtes d'abrutis m'écoeure dés le réveil !"

Elle hocha la tête tandis que son père s'en allait en claquant la porte.

" N... non... Miss Lily... je... s'il vous plaît..."

Les Mangemorts observaient la scène avec amusement.

" Tu devrais savoir Keyson qu'il ne faut jamais me supplier ! Ca me donne encore plus envie de torturer !"

" Non... je vous en..."

" Endoloris !"

L'homme s'effondra au sol en hurlant sous les rires des autres. Lily leva le sort au bout de quelques instants puis elle s'adressa aux autres.

" Qui était avec lui lors de cette mission ?"

Une femme et deux hommes sortirent des rangs, bien que trés rétissant. Elle eut un grand sourire emplie de sadisme puis, comme elle l'avait fait avec Keyson, elle les tortura à leur tour. La pièce était emplie de cris de souffrance, et de suppliques de demande en pitié. Lorsque cette petite scéance se termina, elle leur lança froidement:

" Je n'ai pitié pour personne, et encore moins pour mes ennemis, sachez-le ! Je vous ai punis aussi parce que Keyson n'est pas le seul à avoir échoué à mission. Vous avez tous énervé le maître, et ça je ne peux le concevoir. Maintenant, dégagez tant que ma clémence fait encore office de présence !"

La totalité des serviteurs sortirent. La totalité sauf Black.

" Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi, cet aprés midi ? cingla-t-elle. Je sais que ma présence n'est jamais la bien venue avec toi -tout comme la tienne me dégoûte- alors sois franche, Evans !"

" Oh, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée Black, non ?"

Lily tourna les talons et activa la poignée du salon. Cependant, elle s'arrêta avant de franchir la double porte:

" A tout à l'heure, Bella !" dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il devait être prés de 14 heures quand ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse. Le transplanage avait donné du fil à retordre à Crabbe et Goyle: non seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore passé le permis - ou plutôt ils avaient été recalé- mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient indéniablement et indéfiniment nuls. Finallement ils avaient dû partir à leur recherche. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient retrouvé Goyle ai pôle nord et Crabbe... ben Crabbe sa jambe gauche s'était retrouvée en Chine, son nez en Corse, sa main droite en pologne, et le reste se trouvait en Russie devant une foule de Moldus qui hurlaient au meurtre. Ces crétins n'avaient même pas remarqué que les bras bougeaient toujours et que le propriétaire parlait encore.

" Bande de triples andouilles ! maugréa Lily en sortant de la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu de tels abrutis ?"

Ce à quoi les deux abrutis en questions ne répondirent pas, rouges de honte. En revanche, Lucius, Rodolphus et Bellatrix se fendaient bien la poire.

" La prochaine fois je vous laisse vous démerder, c'est claire ? A cause de votre connerie congénitale on a perdu un temps fou ! Et arrêtez de rire comme des crétins tous les trois !"

Les dit crétins se turent mais Black fusilla Lily du regard.

" Tu ne devrais pas tant rire, Bella ! Je te dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour ta santé..."

" A d'autres Evans ! Dis-moi plutôt pour quelles raisons tu tenais tant à ce que je vienne ?"

" Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, Bella ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ? Je tiens à avoir celle que je considère comme ma soeur auprés de m..."

" Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu mijottes quelque chose, je le sais !"

La rouquine sourit diaboliquement.

" Je te savais con mais pas à ce point... Franchement tu me déçois ! Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi."

" Va te faire..."

" Restons polies, tout de même !"

La brune bouillonnait de rage, c'était clairement visible.

" Par quoi on commence ?" finit par demander Rodolphus.

" Eh bien je suggère que..."

Mais elle croisa la mine rageuse de son _amie._

" Allons, Bella... Ne tires pas cette tête ! Personne n'est mort. Enfin... pas encore !"

" C'est surtout elle qui va mourrir ! lança Malfoy. Je ne la vois pas tenir une année entière avec toi."

" Oh, je suis profondément vexée, ironisa Lily. Mais ne t'en fais pas trés chère Bella... Tu recevras la visite des vers dans ta tombe."

" Si encore elle a une tombe !" ajouta Lestrange.

Le groupe lança un regard mauvais à la _pauvre victime _des moqueries.

" Vous rigolez bien maintenant... mais crois-moi Evans, un jour je trouverais ton point faible ! Et tu verras qu'à partir de ce jour **je** tiendrais les ficelles !"

"Hmmm... soupira la jeune fille, pas pour le moins du monde impressionée. Tu parles, tu parles Bella... Mais en attendant tu gardes tes petites fesse au chaud... Et puis pour le moment c'est moi qui tiens la laisse puisque tu es sous mes ordres ! Aurais-tu oublié qui en a décidé ainsi ?"

Black blémit.

" Donc, tu es mon toutou ! Et les toutous ça marche au pied !"

Elle se retourna et avança dans la rue Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe et Goyle aux basques. Mais cette trés chère Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Lily finit par la siffler comme on siffle un chien.

" Bella au pied ! Plus vite que ça !"

Les quatres Mangemorts derrière elle éclatèrenet de rire sous l'oeil haineux de leur condisciple de Poudlard, qui se décida quand bien même à leur emboîter le pas. La premier magasin dans lequel ils entrèrent fut la librairie " Chez Fleury et Bott " Ils y achetèrent tous les bouquins demandés à Poudlard et elle en profita même pour s'écheter un autre livre qu'elle lirait pour tuer le temps. A défaut de tuer des Moldus et des sangs faibles elle tuerait le temps. Puis ils allèrent chez l'Apothicaire où elle acheta tout un nécessaire à potion: chaudron, fiolles, queues de rats, oeils de globulins... D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes avant de rentrer. Ils allèrent égallement chez " Mrs Guipure, prêt-à-porte pour sorciers ", la boutique de vêtement, pour y renouveler sa garde robe. Et enfin, Lily les traîna dans un magasin qui vendait des vêtements moldus. Elle était en tête de file, les autres entassaient sous tous les paquets.

" Je peux savoir pourquoi on rentre là ?" demanda Malfoy avec dédain et dégoût.

" Mais parce que c'est nécessaire, trés cher Lucius."

" Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Ce ne sont que des... des trucs minables de faibles moldus !"

" Venant de toi, cette question ne m'étonne pas Bella... Mais tu as de la chance: aujourd'hui est mon jour de bonté. Je vais donc prendre un peu de mon précieux temps pour expliquer clairement à ton petit cerveau. Vois-tu, même si ces trucs -comme tu dis si bien- ont été crée apr de faibles Moldus, il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ont la classe car fabriqués par un grand styliste ! Voilà pourquoi ! Ma réponse te conviens ? C'est assez claire pour le seul neurone que tu possèdes ? ... Ah mais j'oubliais... Toi, tu n'auras jamais la classe ! C'est réservé aux tops canons... avec plus d'un neurone."

" Va te faire voir, Evans !" cracha la brune.

" Mais je t'en prie; honneur aux imbéciles !"

Lily aimait cette journée. Oh oui ! Elle se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée.

" Bonjour, c'est pourquoi ?" demanda la voix de la vendeuse qui venait d'apparaître derrière un rayon.

La rousse lui lança à peine un regard et s'adressa à ses suiveurs.

" Bon, vous dégagez !"

" Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Lestrange.

" Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! Je veux que vous me foutiez la paix, que vous me laissiez respirer une petite heure ! Votre présence m'insupporte !"

" Mais..."

" Laisse ! Le... _maître_ a parlé !"

Le mot " maître" avait été prononcé avec un profond dédain.

" Effectivement, tu es une brave_ chienne, _Bella ! Maitenant, du vent !"

" Ok, on se casse ! lacha Malfoy, visiblement agacé de devoir la quitter. On repasse te chercher dans une heure."

" Ouais ouais, c'est ça..."

Ils s'en allèrent, la laissant seule avec la vendeuse.

" Que puis-je pour vous ?"

" Faites-moi voir vos différents modèles !"

" Oui, bien sûre ! Mademoiselle a-t-elle un goût prononcé pour une vêtement particulier, une matière ?"

" Non ! Je cherche c'est tout !"

Ainsi, toute l'heure durant, elle essaya divers vêtements moldus, allant du jean au pantalon en cuir, au short en passant par la jupe. Du t-shirt simple au débardeur, et même des sous-vêtements. Des femmes et des étudiantes qui étaient entrées dans la boutique l'avaient regardée défiler, éblouies par sa beauté. Et les garçons avez même été jusqu'à la siffler. Lily aimait beaucoup les vêtements moldus: comme elle l'avait dit à Black, ils avaient la classe. Mais ce n'était la raison principale qui faisait qu'elle en achetait. Déjà lorsque Voldemort saurait qu'elle avait acheté de telles horreurs... Non, la principale raison s'appelait James Potter. En effet, Lily s'était beaucoup renseignée sur sa cible ; et elle avait appris de lui qu'il était un grand courreur de jupon par excellence. Quelle meilleure manière alors pour mieux le séduire que de porter des vêtements courts, différents des robres de sorciers ? Car elle devait admettre qu'à défaut davoir été conçu par de faibles Moldus, ces vêtements faisaient agréablement plus sexis que leurs robes.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il lui restait un peu de temps, elle n'attendit pas ses compagnons et sortit au grand air, ses paquets à la main. Elle avait besoin de calme et de solitude. Le ciel était toujours aussi clément que le matin même, et la chaleur que dégageait le soleil était la preuve même qu'ils étaient en plein été.

Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle décida de se rafraichir avec une bonne glace. Elle se dirigea donc chez _Florian Fortarôme_, le glacier. Assise à une table sur la terrasse, elle dégustait son chocal-vanille en observant d'un oeil ennuyé tous ces faibles et insouciants sorciers qui passaient dans la rue. Il y avait même des Moldus ! Ces répugnats Moldus venus accompagner leurs sal sang-de-bourbe. C'était désolant.

Agacée de devoir sans arrêt faire face à ces sangs méprisants et impurs, elle paya le glacier et s'éloigna en direcion d'une boutique quelconque. Elle avait toujours son cornet à la main qu'elle léchait insoucieusement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à avancer parmi la foule qui se pressait - tous des imbéciles: toujours obligés de venir faire leurs courses en même temps. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle se sentit bousculer et le cornet lui échappa des mains pour venir se répendre sur sa robe.

" C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ne suis-je entourée que de crétins ! Qui est l'abruti qui..."

" C'est moi, excuse-moi !"

Lily se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme qui venait de répondre pour le foudroyer de mots tous plus insultants les uns que les autres. Mais quand elle croisa son regard... Elle crut son coeur sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il était... tout simplement beau. Magnifique serait le mot juste. Les cheveux en bataille et noirs de jais, les yeux chsocolat, la peau mat, grand... Il lui disait étrangement quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà rencontré lors d'une attaque ?

" Tu pourrais faire plus attention !"

" Excuse-moi, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprés. Mais avec tout ce troupeau qui s'agglutine..."

Ca phrase aussi lui rappelait quelque chose.

" Et si... pour me faire pardonner je te repayer une glace ?"

" Tu cherches toujours à engraisser les filles que tu rencontres ?"

" Seulement quand elle me plaisent."

" C'est une technique de drague alors ?"

Le jeune homme feint d'être mal à l'aise.

" Heu... c'est à dire que... non... oh zut ! J'ai été découvert !"

Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il se passait négligemment sa main dans les cheveux.

" Tu accepte quand même mon offre ?"

" Hmm... C'est à voir... Tu t'engages à me payer un triple cornet à 5 parfums ?"

Il soupira.

" Je croyais que tu craignais d'être engraissé... ?"

" Je croyais que tu voulais que j'accepte ton offre... ?"

" Je pensais pas que t'allais me demander un triple cornet à 5 parfums... !"

" Je pensais pas que tu refuserais... !"

" J'ai pas dit que je refusais !"

" Alors tu acceptes ?"

" J'ai pas dit ça non plus !"

" Je vois... ben moi j'ai dit que tu l'acceptais ! Et puis c'est ça où tu me repayes une robe !"

" Tu peux te la nettoyer ta robe !"

" Oui mais je veux aussi t'embêter !"

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois.

" Ahlala... Dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds moi !"

" Dans une vrai galère !"

Elle rit, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle.

" Allez viens ! Je te la paye ta glace !"

" Tu me payes mes 5 parfums ?"

" Ah... Va pour les 5 parfums. Mais ne m'accuse pas aprés si tu prends 5 kilos !"

" Ca risque pas !"

Il retournèrent donc - pour Lily du moins- chez _Florian Fortarôme_. Ils s'installèrent à la terrase et commandèrent deux triples cornets à 5 parfums qui arrivèrent assez rapidement.

" Alors, d'où tu viens ? Comment tu t'appelles ?" finit par lui demander le brun alors qu'elle dégustait sa glace.

" Tu es toujours aussi curieux ?"

" C'est l'un de mes principaux défauts."

" Hmm... Et ça ne t'a jamais attiré d'ennui ?"

Personnellement, elle-même détestait les langues biens pendues et les petits fuineurs. Et elle adorait les torturer aprés.

" Oh si, des tas ! Mais je m'en suis toujours bien sortit dans l'ensemble. Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?"

" Dis-moi plutôt comment **toi** tu t'appelles !"

" Tu réponds toujours aux questions qu'on te pose par d'autres questions ?"

" Toujours, c'est mon défaut à moi ! Toi c'est la curiosité et moi c'est ça !"

" Je suis pas sortit du Chaudron Baveur, moi..."

" Si tu me dis comment tu t'appelles, je te dirais comment moi je m'appelle !"

" Hein ? Et pourquoi ça devrait marcher ainsi ?"

" Parce que je tiens les ficelles du jeu et que c'est toi qui m'as abordée le premier. La moindre des choses c'est que tu te présentes d'ébord."

Il la regarda ahuri et secoua la tête en signe de désespération.

" Ok, ok, j'abandonne ! Tu es bien trop têtue pour moi."

" Merci du compliment."

" S'en n'était pas un."

Pour cette phrase en trop elle lui balança unu cuillère de glace à la figure, glace qui aterrit sur son t-shirt.

" Hey ! Mon t'shirt !"

" Comme ça on est à égalité !"

" Sale petite peste !"

Elle rit.

" Sois poli avec les dames !"

" Générallement les dames elles me salissent pas mes affaires !"

" Tu pourras toujours la nettoyer..." dit-elle l'air de rien.

" Comment ça la net... Hahaha, trés drôle !" fit-il sarcastique.

" Et oui, ça te retombe au coin de la figure. Bon allez, trêve de bavardage ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

" Je te le dirais pas !"

" Quoi ?"

" Je te le dirais si tu me payes un cornet à 5 parfums !"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis sourit.

" Trés mauvaise immitation trés cher ! Je fais bien plus convainquante !"

" Mouais... si tu le dis..."

" Allez, ton nom !"

" Tu es trop impatiente ! ... Mais de toute façon je te le dirais pas..."

" Bon d'accord !"

Elle se leva.

" Tu veux pas me donner ton nom, je te dirais pas le mien ! A plus, le binoclard !"

" Quoi ? Mais je... Oh t'es pas drôle !"

Lily jubilait. Elle avait gagné, elle le savait déjà.

" Bon ok, je m'appelle James ! Mais tu sauras rien d'autre ! Pas tant en tout cas que tu m'auras pas donné le tien !"

" Ok ! Ben... Salut James !"

Et sur cette dernière phrase elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle l'avait fait tourner en bourique et, mieux, elle ne lui rendait pas la pareille. Elle l'embêtait et ça l'amusait vraiment beaucoup. En y réfléchissant... Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme ça ? Qu'elle n'avait pas passé une journée aussi agréable avec une personne qu'elle appréciait ? Rares étaients ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses égaux.

Le brun la ratrappa en courant.

" Hey ! Tu m'as pas donné ton nom !"

Elle lui sourit.

" Tu devras le deviner !"

" Quoi ? Tu manques pas d'air..."

" Je sais ! Mais j'aime bien jouer."

" Ca j'avais remarqué, merci !"

" Allez, boude pas ! Je te donne un indice et tu as jusqu'à jeudi pour trouver. Avant la Répartition bien sûr !"

" Comment ça "avant la Répartition" ? Tu vas à Poudlard ?"

" Ouais, je suis nouvelle. Alors ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bon ok ! On m'y reprendra à draguer sans peser le pour et le contre ! C'est quoi cet indice ?"

" Fleur !"

" Quoi fleur ?"

" Ca a un rapport avec une fleur, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire."

" Ca m'avance beaucoup..."

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération. Il était toujours en train de se plaindre ?

" A jeudi, Jamesie !"

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant planté au milieu de la rue.

Le soir même, Lily tressait ses cheveux flamboyant, assise sur son lit, s'observant dans le miroir juste en face de son lit. Elle était pensive. Elle se souvenait des soirs où, étant petite, sa mère les lui coiffait avec douceur et et tendresse en lui murmurant des mot d'amour. Puis elle lui chantait doucement une berceuse que Lily se mit à fredonner.

_Oublie ton chagrin_

_Surtout ne crains rien_

_Je prends en mains_

_Ton destin_

_Lorsque le danger te menacera_

_Je serais là avec toi._

_Tu es si fort et si fragile_

_Viens dans mes bras je te ferais une île_

_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas_

_Ne pleure pas je suis là_

_Car tu vis dans mon coeur_

_Oui tu vis dans mon coeur_

_Dés maintenant jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

_Tu vis dans mon coeur_

_Qu'importe le discours_

_Tu vivras dans mon coeur_

_Toujours... Toujours _

On frappa à la porte. Soupirant, elle reposa sa brosse et alla ouvrir. Malfoy se tenait devant elle et la regardait d'un oeil appréciateur. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite nuisette.

" Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Malfoy ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix las.

" J'ai pas mal d'idées, si tu veux savoir Evans."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" N'es-tu pas au courant de la nouvelle loi en vigeur au manoir ?"

" Laquelle ?"

" Celle qui vise à dire que le premier de vous qui me touchera ou osera porter sur moi un regard comme celui que tu as en ce moment risque de longues heures de souffrance !"

" Je suis au courant ! Le maître veut préserver ton... innocence, ta virginité. En otre il est interdit de te dépuceler. Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir..."

" Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu cette pour fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

" Je peux entrer ?"

Elle s'effaça et retourna s'assoir là où elle était avant qu'on ne vienne la déranger.

" Ferme la porte, Malfoy !"

Le blond s'exécuta et se tourna vers elle.

" Tu sais que tu nous as fais peur tout à l'heure ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

" Oh ne te méprends pas ! On a pas eu peur pour toi... mais plus pour nous."

Elle eut un rictus mauvais.

" Peur de la punition de mon père s'il apprenait que je m'étais carrapatée ?"

" Tu as tout juste, jolie Lily. Mais il y a une question que je me pose... où étais-tu ?"

" Je crains que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! Mais si tu veux tout savoir j'ai fait la plus belle des rencontres... Peut-être le premier qui aura droit à avoir ce que toi tu n'auras jamais."

" Quoi ?"

" Ma virginité, trés cher."

Le jeune Mangemort lança un regard purement haineux.

" Bon, trêve de bavardage ! J'imagine que tu n'est pas là pour me parler de mon escapade de cette aprés-midi !"

La haine était toujours visible sur le visage du Serpentard.

" Le maître ne le laissera jamais te toucher !"

" Mais je ne suis pas obligée de le lui dire..."

Il serra les poings et Lily remarqua une grande enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ?"

" Des photos !" répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

" Des photos de quoi ?"

" De ta cible ! Il me semble que tu voulais en savoir plus sur Potter, non ? Alors je t'ais ramené des photos pour que tu puisse voir à quoi il ressemble. Mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas bien différent de son père..."

Il s'approcha et lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle pris entre ses mains et qu'elle ouvrit, sortant une dizaine de photos de Potter. Et alors qu'elle les éxaminait ce fut le choc: c'était James, le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse. C'était impossible. Le garçon qu'elle devait tuer était le seul qu'elle ait jamais considéré comme un égal à part le maître. Mais ça lui revenait maintenant: le jeune homme était réellement le portrait craché de son père; et une phrase revenait en boucle dans sa tête: _" Adriana, va chercher James et Sirius ! Ils sont partis du côté du magasin de Quidditch."_ Et puis il y avait cette drôle impression qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait rencontré James. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé aprés l'avoir bousculée... c'était les même que ce garçon lui avait dites le jour où elle avait tué Richard Potter. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré avant et pas sur un champ de bataille: mais dans la librairie juste avant qu'elle ne tue son père. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: le petit garçon qui l'avait rendue toute flasque il y a 5 ans était James, le même James avec lequel elle avait eu une conversatin civilisée aujourd'hui, qui était le fils de Richard Potter et donc l'ennemi de son père, donc son ennemi à elle et aussi sa cible numéro une: James Potter.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas cliquer sur le petit bouton à droite. Kiss à tous.

1: la berceuse que Lily chante est celle de Tarzan. Je sais ça fait niais mais j'ai adoré le film et je trouve les paroles de cette chanson vraiment magnifique. Et puis il me fallait une berceuse et comme j'en connaissais pas...

2: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais bientôt poster une fic sur Gundam Wing que je suis en train d'écire.


End file.
